


A Gentleman of Taste

by afterandalasia



Category: Cinderella (1950)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Foot Fetish, Grand Duke-centric, Leg Kink, Secret Admirer, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is so hard, sometimes, to be a gentleman of particular tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentleman of Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [promisemewings](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=promisemewings).



> From the great [prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=1909865#2172265) at Disney Kink.

It is difficult, in this day and age, to be a gentleman of particular tastes.  
  
Floor-length gowns, on every noblewoman, disguising those beautiful curves of calves, peaks of ankles, arches of feet. Surely in other times, there had been women who showed their beautiful legs to the light, did not hide them away beneath lace and silk and cotton and whatever else women may swaddle themselves in, but now it seemed that such was not to be the case. The Grand Duke of all people could not be expected to place himself before the feet of serving girls and ask to admire their beautiful skin, the way that his hand could wrap around their calves, the way that their feet could flex and move against his skin.  
  
And then... the new Princess.  
  
There had been scorn when it was discovered that she was 'merely' the daughter of a nobleman. Scorn! On such a beautiful creature! But the Grand Duke could remember the first time that he had met the young woman -- or perhaps it should have been termed the second -- and even in the servant's garb that she wore she had been oh, so beautiful, so fair, so unbearably perfect in form!  
  
And more than that, the shoe she had handed him. A partner to the first, glass as cool as ice but sliding gently in his palm, small and delicate, a saviour in form and nature! And people had mocked him before for his desire...  
  
She had allowed him to place the shoe upon her foot. He had knelt before her, hands trembling, as he slipped it upon her perfect, perfect foot. He had not done so for the other girls, oh no. Not with their ungainly feet and fleshy calves. This princess, this empress, had smooth toned legs peeking out from beneath the skirt that she wore, coasting across just below her knee down to the simple slippers and her dainty shoes. Peasant's shoes, not such as should be worn by such a lady! And even when the first shoe had been broken, she had held the replacement, placed it in his hands still just slightly warm from her skin. He had cradled it two-handed and slowly, so slowly, her foot had entered it, delicate toes pointed towards him and still visible through the glass.  
  
He felt faint just at the memory. That day, he had held perfection in his hands, the smooth skin and unperfumed scent of her, the way that the skirt had ridden up to reveal just a hint of her knees as she sat down.  
  
Now, of course, the Princess wore long skirts like the other ladies of the court, and disguised those feet at which all the kingdom should have knelt. But the Grand Duke knew what hid beneath them, and occasionally -- just occasionally -- he would catch another glimpse as she stepped from a carriage, or walked down a great flight of steps, or as her husband would pick her up and twirl her through the air. And the Grand Duke smiles, and remembers, and knows that however hard it may be to find true beauty in this world, it may eventually reveal itself... to a gentleman of particularly good taste.


End file.
